Cheesecake Cookie/LINE
|Power+ = Yes |Best Combi = Fluffy Cheese Cat |Combo Bonus = Base Speed increased by 10% |Treasure = Cheesecake Cookie's piece of cake |Gender = Female |Release Date = September 30, 2014 |Unlock Goal = Get 24 Pets |Coin Cost = 135,000 |Crystal Cost = 149 }} Cheesecake Cookie is an S-grade cookie released on Sept 30, 2014. This cookie has a special effect triggering a coin firework party lasting a set amount of time after obtaining a certain number of Invitation Jellies. The coin firework will destroy obstacles in front of the cookie and replacing them with coins. Each "firework" contains 10 silver coins and 1 golden coin, generating 20 coins. More upgrades will make less Invitation Jellies required and longer coin firework party effect time, giving more coins to the player. Invitation Jellies can be found flying around in the game, cannot be attracted by Magnetic Aura and may pass through any obstacles (similar to Devil Cookie's Spirit Jellies). Each Invitation Jelly will give 5,000 points. Cheesecake Cookie is also the fourth Power+ cookie, with the effect of summoning coin firework party during the game, the same effect when the cookie obtains Invitation Jellies (even when Cheesecake Cookie is not played). The Power+ effect will more likely to appear after the cookie hit an obstacle, similar to other Power+ effect. Cheesecake Cookie has a lower Blast Speed than other Cookies in the older season. As of Season 4, Cheesecake Cookie now has an identical Blast Speed as other Cookies and her Skill Effect is prolonged compared to the previous Season. Also, her Combo Bonus has increased from 5% to 10%. However, the Power+ effect has been significantly reduced despite of her original skill effect when equipping the cookie. Skill Her ability, Coin Firework Party, can be triggered when players obtained a certain amount of Invitation Jellies. Each upgrades will decrease the amount of Invitation Jellies needed to trigger the Coin Firework Party. Power+: Cheesecake Cookie will summon Coin Firework Parties during the game except on Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins using any cookie of the player's choice. The length of the Firework Party is relatively shorter than the one triggered when using her as the running cookie. Description This is a flavorful cookie made of an entire cheesecake. Since she never had problems with money while growing up, she likes to throw luxurious parties and set off Coin Fireworks for her friends. She is as rich in flavor as the Buttercream Choco Cookie and likes to stay stylish as she casually jogs along. It's hard to resist the temptation to devour this deliciously decadent cookie. Statistics Each upgrades will decrease the amount of Invitation Jellies to trigger her ability. Loading messages *Haven't you seen my yellow cat? *Let's party together! *There's no cookie that can resist my charm. * I'm always up for a good party. * Where did my lovely cat go? * Wouldn't be a party without fireworks, would it? * Wanna party? Just follow my lead. Trivia *Every time the Coin Firework Party is triggered, Cheesecake Cookie will be invincible for a short amount of time at the start and at the end of the Firework. It does not apply for Power+ ability though. *Before the New World Update, this cookie has lower running speed and have shorter length in her ability. This is initially to cap the amount of coins gained for the player. **Despite the buff in the New World update, the Power+ ability is significantly reduced. * While the firework party is going on, any additional Invitation Jellies you collect will not count towards the next party nor extend the current party. However, when the meter empties, they will count again even if the current fireworks party is still going on. * It is possible to have two firework parties up at the same time: triggering the ability running as Cheesecake Cookie and Cheesecake Cookie's Power+. This can generate a lot of coins in a short amount of time, but can only happen once a run and is rare. * While the Invitation Jellies cannot be attracted by the Magnetic Aura, Cheeseberry can actually pick them up for you. Cheeseberry is a good pet to use if you do not have a Fluffy Cheese Cat, Coin Scale or Gold Drop. It also allows you to focus more on surviving as you do not need to worry about picking up the Invitation Jellies yourself. * Cheesecake Cookie is the second Cookie in the game that requires you to collect a certain amount of specific jellies to trigger its ability. The first was Devil Cookie. Gallery Cheesecake_firework.jpg|Example screenshot of Coin Firework Party. Retrieved Sept 30, 2014. Cheesecake_firework2.jpg|Example screenshot of Coin Firework Party. Retrieved Sept 30, 2014. Cheesecake_invitation.jpg|Invitation Jelly can pass through obstacles. Retrieved Sept 30, 2014. Cheesecake_fluffycat_newsletter.jpg|Official game newsletter. Retrieved Sept 30, 2014. Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins 2.png|Cheesecake Cookie running on Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Loading.png|Cheesecake Cookie during the loading page on Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. ch37.png|Cheesecake Cookie's sprite sheet. Category:S-grade cookies Category:Cookies with Power+